


Action figure theatre: The Doctor got invited to the White House for a game of snooker

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra





	Action figure theatre: The Doctor got invited to the White House for a game of snooker

[](https://postimg.org/image/txklzsms5/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/f6pu1viol/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/mb7nawpxx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/6zxuaaslx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/cmu77rv4l/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/9eppuq8ut/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/y1q661845/)


End file.
